The chocolate from Wroclaw
by EroEmo
Summary: A short story about Poland's birthday. This is also an old PrusPol fanfiction of mine, translated into English. Lena, Franta - human names of Slovakia and Czech Republik.


- Bruder, please be that nice and go out from here. As far you go as I will be happy.

- Warum?

The weather was awful. It put off to go anywhere outside warm and cozy house. Moreover, it wasn't raining inside the house like in British boonies for example.

- Because you are bothering me.

- How?

- By your being. Go to be a loafer elsewhere – and after these words Gilbert was brutal tossed out from warm room to cold and cruel world… Thanks to God he was wearing multifunctional, water resistant and ultra awesome shoes! For hoi polloi: bovver boots.

He had rung to his two friends and he quickly found out that no one loves him – Tony was at Romano's house and Francis was making Mr. Eyebrow sick. Gilbert also wanted to rattle someone but his own brother proscribed him… But then he looked at his mobile and exactly in this moment someone's peaceful life came to grief.

* * *

- Lena, wait for me!

- Felix, come on! Franta has to wait for us and you know that he hates it!

- Phi! He won't die if he waits a couple of minutes more!

In the end both of them run to the bus stop and, luckily, they caught the bus none too soon. If they come a few seconds later, they'll wait for the next bus in the rain. Well, two hours earlier or later – is it even important?... Yes, it is. Especially that Father Frost invaded the atmosphere because this thing which was falling from the sky was definitely too gelid for being the rain!

Anyway… The most important thing was the trip to Wroclaw. Who goes for so long trip when he or she could stay at home under the fluffy blanket and drink delicious coffee with milk? Answer: The Republic of Poland.

Franta was waiting for them inside a heated coffee house where every single wall was smelling like cinnamon, honey and chocolate. He was sick because of this sweetness but he was stoically tolerating this inconvenience.

- Czech, where are you? – Felix called out while looking around.

- Be quiet.

- Ah, here you are! – he came up to him and then he started talking about random stuff. Thankfully, the Slovakia chimed in so this situation didn't end bloody.

- What do you think about this place, Felix? Do you like it?

- It's totally awesome! – Franta went away from Poland's jabber in this moment. – And it's so warm here… Like in heaven!

- Nice to hear that! What would you like? They've got delicious cheese cakes and apple pies, despite many kinds of chocolate! – girl smiled and sat down between her brothers.

- Really? I'd like to try milk chocolate and cheese cake then!

- Do you want your chocolate hot or cold?

- Hot, please – after smiling to her, he started talking again. In his opinion it was a conversation but actually it was a monolog. He was the only person who believed that topics like Lithuania's bad mood or bleakness of Polish politicians are interesting.

* * *

- Scheisse! How it is even possible that any communication functions here!? – said embittered Gilbert, because who won't feel anger if he or she has to go to the point by the completely overcrowded bus? Moreover, the bus was riding on a holey road and Gilbert was definitely too awesome to travel like that!

It was pouring with rain, people around him were complaining and the bus stick in the middle of a traffic jam… What a wonderful situation, don't you think? But there was one positive in this whole situation – there were only a few kilometers to the point!

Suddenly, his mobile rang.

- Ja? Oh, that's you, West. Where have I your wallet? Why do you suspect me about that!? I'd never ever steal anything from you! You know me, brother… Wait, I don't hear you. I'm losing signal!... – conversation has ended.

Gilbert perfectly knew where his brother's money is but it isn't bad to take a credit in cash, right? Especially one of these non-returnable credits…

The bus had moved and after something about an hour it reached the point. Prussia had put drawstring hood on – because of horrible rain - and went straight on. He hoped he won't lose himself in this maze of lanes…

* * *

- Czeeeeeeeeeeeech, why are you so moody? Like totally, _don't worry be happy_!

- Don't annoy me – said Franta curtly while taking a drink of incredibly bitter chocolate. – I'm not in the mood.

- Come on, brother! Felix just wants us to be happy today despite awful weather, right? – Lena punt in her two cents' worth. She was eating hot apple pie with ice cream.

- Exactly! – Pole briskly chimed in. – You know… Year after year I'm not in mood to go out anywhere but if my own sibling wants to spend time with me it will be unpleasant if I behave like total saddo, don't you think?

- Aww, Felix… I swear to God you won't ever change!

- Poles and their martyrdom… - muttered under one's breath Czech while eating a muffin.

- Did you say something, brother?

- No, nothing.

And then the door was opened by a new client. He came into the café and started to look around. He was different from the other customers and not only because he had apparently forgotten his umbrella…

- Felix, is that…

- I've finally found you, Polen – after three huge steps he showed up next to the Poland and water was dripping from his white hair on Felix's head.

- How did you get here!? And what's more important, how did you know where am I!? – he said negatively, shoving the albino somewhere aside. – Go away! You're inundating my cheese cake!

- Did you say "cheese cake"? – before anyone of them realized, Prussia had sat between them already and was eating Poland's pie.

- Hello, Gilbert…

- Hi, Slowakei. You too, Tschechische Republik – he said that despite the fact that his mouth was full of delicious cake. Moreover, Slavs looked at him with the anger. They hated these German appellations.

- Gilbert, for God's sake, why are you here? - Franta said while looking at him with suspicion.

- I had been kicked out of my house and then I realized that someone – he poked Poland's cheek – celebrates his birthday today. I just couldn't miss it, khsesesesesese.

- Leave me alone, you moron!

- Hey, that was mean!

- Yeah and what's about that?

- Hmm… Maybe this? – without any hesitation Prussia kicked Poland under the table.

And then their argument warmed up for good. They were poking themselves, pulling their hairs, kicking themselves… There were also sophisticated insults and over half of them were like barking of angry German dog. The Slovakia was grateful to God for the table in the corner…

Suddenly Franta stood up imperceptibly and pulled Felix's chair. As a result of that, Poland was in Prussia's arms. It was played masterfully – someone could thought that was just an accident.

- Well, well, Polen. Who would think that you love me so much?

- Objection! – Pole wanted to disengage but strong arms were holding him to tight. Felix was half laying, half sitting and his head was definitely too close to Gilbert's chest.

- Nah, Felix, Felix… When will you admit that you love me? – Prussia asked with mock sadness, smiling to exasperated and a little bit red Łukasiewicz. He could ask his sibling for help but…

…Lena and Franta mysteriously disappeared! Okay, I'm kidding. They had just ditched some time ago.

- Brother, tell me one thing… Why did you pushed Feli onto Gilbert? It was a little bit rude, you know…

- Lena – he started unsentimentally. – These two degenerates are perfect for each other but they have no idea how real relationship looks like. So someone should helps them sometimes.

- Hmmm… - after taking Czech's arm she started thinking about that whole situation. – How about showing them an example of perfect relationship some day?

- About who are you thinking now, if I can ask?

- Us – she laughed heartily and then kissed Franta's cheek. His sighed in the response.

The weather didn't make amends after all but inside the coffee house, which was famous because of delicious drinking chocolate, there was a sun for some people. Maybe not verbatim but inside their hearts there were warm, peace and explicable light.

- Polen, have you got any plans for today?

- No… Why?

- Because I have no idea what to do and I don't want to come back home. I'll come round.

- If you get in and don't take these bedraggled bovver boots off earlier, they'll collect your pieces from pavement.

- Yeah, yeah… I know you still love me.

- I know you'll take your shoes off.

- Hmpf.


End file.
